Can't Get My Eyes Off of You
by RmGuccione
Summary: Sango’s a bit disturbed by her subconscious lately. What will she do? And what would a certain Monk do if he found out? Mature situations and bits of lemon scattered about.
1. A Delayed Fire

Summary: Sango's a bit disturbed by her subconscious lately. What will she do? And what would a certain Monk do if he found out?

Rated M for Mature Audiences ONLY!

Disclaimer: I don't own them! sigh Yes, I suppose that's right. But I'll still borrow them all I like!

"This" speaking out loud

'This' thinking

AN: This is my first fanfic in a while, so be honest with me. Any others I posted were deleted. So please, for the love of God, this is a MATURE piece of fiction and should only be read by the mature audience. Thank you.

-Bows-

IYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIY

Chapter 1: A Delayed Fire

It was a breezy September evening in the Sengoku Jidai and our favorite group of Sacred Jewel hunters were setting up camp for the evening.

Everyone hustled about with their chores. Shippo and Miroku gathered the wood, Inuyasha went to catch a line of fish, Kagome rolled out the sleeping bags, and Sango attempted to set up fire.

She sat in the small clearing of trees, half-heartedly placing the kindling and tinder in the small pit. Her eyes were a little glazed over and she stared into space.

Kagome finished with the sleeping arrangements and glanced over at Sango, 'She normally would have the fire going by now. I hope everything's ok.'

But Sango was oblivious to her friend's worried stare.

--Sango's head--

Miroku stood across from the demon slayer, looking into her eyes. She was captivated by the look he was giving her.

He took a small step forward, without breaking eye contact. They were at arms-length now.

"Mi…Miroku?" She questioned the loving gaze that he set upon her.

Miroku's eyes were half-lidded now, and a small smirk appeared on his lips, "Yes, my Sango?"

He moved slowly, and leaned down to Sango. As her mind raced, her breathing became more shallow. She couldn't look away from the monk as her lips parted, anticipating his kiss.

She could feel his warm breath upon her mouth and she found herself leaning up to him.

--pop--

Sango snapped back to reality as she was shaken by the worried Miko, "Sango are you alright? You've been staring in to space for the past five minutes."

A sudden blush appeared on Sango's cheeks, "I…I'm sorry Kagome, I don't know what came over me."

The slayer shook her head to clear her thoughts and immediately finished her fire making.

Shippo and Miroku came back from their firewood collecting, placing their bundles to the side of the camp.

Inuyasha soon followed with the fish, skewering and placing them over the now blazing fire.

They ate in relative silence while night descended upon the small camp.

IYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIY

I know it's a short chapter. Sorry, it has been a while since I've written fanfiction, but I will try and make them longer.

Should I continue?

See that nice review button?

Come on, you know you want to click it!


	2. Hand Shadows

Summary: Sango's a bit disturbed by her subconscious lately. What will she do? And what would a certain Monk do if he found out?

Rated M for Mature Audiences ONLY!

Disclaimer: I don't own them! sigh Yes, I suppose that's right. But I'll still borrow them all I like!

AN: This is my first fanfic in a while, so be honest with me. Any others I posted were deleted. So please, for the love of God, this is a MATURE piece of fiction and should only be read by the mature audience. Thank you.

bows

IYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIY

Chapter 2: Hand Shadows

After their meal was finished, Shippo convinced everyone to play a game of making hand shadows with the firelight on a nearby tree.

"Great idea Sango!" Shippo exclaimed, "I'll go first."

The young kitsune youkai contorted his hands into a familiar shape.

Everybody smiled at the display. Miroku pretended to not know what it was, "Hmm, is it a fox?"

"Nope! Sango you try."

Sango made a point to look like she was thinking hard, "A rabbit?"

"You guessed it Sango, now it's your turn to make a hand shadow." The little fox moved aside so Sango could make one without him in the way of the light.

"Ok, but I don't know how good it will be." She said sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Kagome had leaned against Inuyasha, who had his arm loosely wrapped around her waist.

Sango made several repeated motions with her hands in the firelight.

Shippo tried, "Is it a youkai?"

"Not quite." Sango made the gesture again.

Miroku scratched his chin, "I don't suppose it's Kagura, the wind sorceress?"

"Not even close, Monk." Sango smiled and moved her hands a few more times.

"Feh! You all are blind, it's the Wind Scar!" Inuyasha had moved so his arms were folded in front of his chest.

"Wow, good job Inuyasha, now you get to go." Sango moved aside for the hanyou.

"Me?" He looked up questioningly. Kagome pushed him over, "Yeah, you think you wouldn't have to go?"

They all laughed at the display of the two and continued the game.

About a half hour later…

"Ooo ooh, it's a dog! It's a dog!" Shippo jumped up and down excitedly.

"Damnit, you all keep guessing mine." Inuyasha huffed as he sat crouched next to Kagome.

Smiling, Kagome leaned over to the Hanyou and playfully tweaked his ears, "You're just too easy to figure out sometimes Inuyasha." Inuyasha gave her an annoyed look and poked her in the sides a few times for revenge.

"You can have my turn Miroku, they keep guessing all of mine too." Shippo said rather sleepily, his eyes drooping a bit.

They all laughed and Miroku attempted to make a shadow next. "Ok, just try and figure this one out," he said confidently.

They all concentrated on the image the monk was concocting with his hands.

As Sango looked upon the image, her mind seemed to wander….

--Sango's head--

She watched as Miroku's hand moved up in the air, the firelight flickering and moving the shadow he was making.

Miroku turned his head to look at her with half lidded eyes, "Your turn."

Trying not to notice the look Miroku gave her, she concentrated on the image from the firelight. 'Strange', she thought. 'It kind of looks like a man's……No, it can't be…'

Her eyes grew wide as her face flushed, "Miroku?..." She breathed out.

The monk grinned slyly at her, "Oh come on Sango, you of all people must know what this is."

The kitsune jumped on her shoulder suddenly, "At least guess Sango!"

--pop--

Sango shook her head and to regain herself, "Um… is it a snake?" She said, avoiding Miroku's eyes and hiding the blush on her face.

"Nice try, Sango my dear, but that's not quite it." He smiled at her.

Kagome leaned up from Inuyasha's lap, "I know! It's a centipede youkai!"  
The pair had moved closer throughout the course of the game and had settled with Kagome sitting in Inuyasha's lap.

"Nice Kagome, but I thought Sango would win that one for sure, since she's the demon slayer." Miroku chuckled.

Shippo stretched and let out a yawn. They were so close to Naraku now and they had been traveling as much as possible, it was starting to take it's toll on the group.

Rubbing her neck as she stood up, Sango turned towards Kagome, "Kagome would you like to join me at the hot springs?"

Kagome knew the look that Sango gave her, the 'I-need-to-talk' look. Kagome smiled, "Sure, let me get my things Sango."

The hanyou was reluctant to let go of her, but had to admit that he was tired.

"Just don't take took long!" He gruffed at them.

"We'll be back shortly Inuyasha." Kagome replied ruffling his hair. Sango grabbed her things and pointed at him, "Keep that hentai in line while we're gone."

The two girls arrived at the hot spring, removed their clothing, and relaxed in the soothing waters.

"Ok, Sango. What's bothering you? It's obvious you have something on your mind." Kagome urged her best friend to talk to her.

Sango looked to the water, watching the steam swirl around her, "Well…"

IYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIY

Ok, I made this chapter longer! Hooray!

Funny thing is, that I had over 100 hits on the first chapter and only 2 reviews so far! Come on!  
I need at least 5 reviews before I post chapter 3!

By the way, I am looking for a good Beta Reader, my current one is not working out.

HARK!

What's that you say? You want to tell me what you think?

Well there just happens to be this nifty little button right here, so you can do just that!

HOW CONVENIENT!

click click click


	3. Sango's Steamy Confession

Summary: Sango's a bit disturbed by her subconscious lately. What will she do? And what would a certain Monk do if he found out?

Rated M for Mature Audiences ONLY!

Disclaimer: I don't own them! sigh Yes, I suppose that's right. But I'll still borrow them all I like!

AN: This is my first fanfic in a while, so be honest with me. Any others I posted were deleted. So please, for the love of God, this is a MATURE piece of fiction and should only be read by the mature audience. Thank you.

Just to inform you all, this story will center on Sango and Miroku with a perverted theme, but will feature Inuyasha and Kagome with a more WAFF feeling.

'Bows'

--------------

Chapter 3: Sango's Steamy Confession

--------------

"I'm just going to go check on them." Miroku said innocently as he tried to follow the girls.

Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder and lightly tossed the monk back onto the ground, "Sit down you fucking pervert."

Miroku clapped his hands together in a praying motion, "Oh please Inuyasha, just this once?"

"Damnit monk! I said no!" He shook his fist threateningly at Miroku.

Both of them were caught off guard when Shippo's groggy voice interrupted their argument, "Shut up you two."

Inuyasha's already clenched fist was about to make contact with the little fox demon's head, until he notices that Shippo was fast asleep.

"Little rat even insults me in his sleep! Feh!"

Miroku noticed his friend's change in mood, "Inuyasha, you seem a bit agitated." He smiled lecherously, "Perhaps you should go visit Kagome to calm your nerves."

A low growl emitted from the hanyou, "If I hadn't already promised Kagome that I'd keep you here, I would have told you to go yourself, you stupid monk!"

This gave Miroku an idea, 'I have to know what the girls are talking about!' And with a new confidence in his voice, Miroku calmly said, "If you don't go, I will." He knew full well that Inuyasha would be blamed for letting him leave the camp to spy on the girls.

"What? Like hell you are!" Waving his fist at Miroku, "I'll just beat you black and blue, and that'll be the end of it!"

Miroku smirked, "Not if I tell Kagome about your strange interest in her underwear."

"……" Inuyasha's face paled. 'Damn.'

"At least go find out what they're talking about, or I will tell her. And I promise I'll stay here."

"Fine!" Inuyasha turned around, and he walked silently into the woods and towards the hot springs. 'Stupid monk.'

---------------

Sango watched the steam roll off the water, swirling as it dissipated into the night sky. 'What's bothering me? Hmph….indeed.' She mused.

"Kagome…" She hesitated a bit.

Kagome smiled at her friend, "It's ok Sango, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Sango finally looked over at her friend, "Ok." Taking a deep breath to steady her courage, she shut her eyes tightly and blurted out, "DoyoueverthinkaboutInuyashainappropriately?"

No response was given and she could hear the wind blowing in the trees.

The silence pounded in Sango's ears as she squinted one eye open to gauge Kagome's reaction. It took everything in the slayer's power not to laugh at her friend.

The immediate reaction? Kagome's face had gone completely pale, mouth agape, and her pupils were mere dots.

This reaction however, soon wore off as her face reddened, unveiling a rather sheepish look.

"Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Uh…" Sango busied herself by going through her washing routine, finding it easier to talk when she had something else to preoccupy her. "Well…I've noticed that you and Inuyasha have become closer lately."

At this statement, Kagome's face reddened but she couldn't deny its truth.

Sango gave a short scoffing chuckle, "I've killed hundreds of demons, battled Naraku, and have been at death's door, but I've never been in a situation like this."

"What situation?" Kagome looked over at her friend with rapt attention.

Sango stopped for a moment and looked up at the miko, "I can't stop thinking about Miroku."

The confession didn't really shock Kagome. She was happy that Sango would admit to something like this, since the slayer was often quite defensive regarding personal issues.

Smiling, Kagome congratulated her friend. "There's nothing wrong with that Sango. It's perfectly normal when you love someone." Ignoring Sango's blush, she continued, "And yes, I think about Inuyasha…" She looked up into the starry night sky rather wistfully, "…Every minute of every day."

Sango marveled, "I know that you love Inuyasha, but are you 'In' love with him?"

The miko sighed and dropped her head a bit, and a small smirk appeared, "Hopelessly."

Then a down-right mischievous look crossed her features as she splashed her friend, "Hey now, enough talk about me! You're the one with the 'situation'! So why is it so terrible that you think about Miroku? I think it's sweet."

Mumble mumble.

"What's that Sango? I can't hear you, you're mumbling."

"They're inappropriate thoughts." She confessed as she turned her head to the side.

"How bad are we talking? Like kissing him? Or are you talking about sex?"

Sango was beet red, "Well, they haven't involved me touching him, but he's always doing something extremely suggestive…and I find myself enjoying it."

The loud crack of a twig alerted the bathing women of a foreign presence.

Sango's eyes narrowed, speaking in a low voice, "It had better not be the monk."

She picked up a small rock and threw it in the direction of the noise, scaring the creature from it's hiding place in the bushes.

A familiar tiny two-tailed cat jumped out of the underbrush and trotted to the edge of the water, "Mew".

They both sighed, a bit more relieved that their conversation had not been overheard.

'I'd never hear the end of it from Miroku.' Sango thought.

"We need to get out anyway; I'm turning into a prune." Kagome exclaimed. They laughed as they dried off and got dressed.

--------------------

Meanwhile, a very tense hanyou sat up in a tree. He had almost been caught!

'Damn Miroku for making me check on them.' He softly cursed the monk's name for blackmailing him. He had threatened to tell Kagome about Inuyasha's unhealthy infatuation with her underwear!

Turning his head to the side and mumbled to himself, "Feh, I just like her scent."

Hearing her laugh, he peeked around the tree at Kagome drying off. 'Then again…Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.'

She was faced away from him as she finished drying her hair.

His eyes savored her form, taking in the contours of her toned legs and the curve of her hips.

'She's no longer the skinny girl I first met,' His eye's glazing over for a moment, 'She's filled out beautifully.'

At that moment, Kagome turned around to reply to Sango about something, giving Inuyasha a full view of her ample breasts.

If his jaw hadn't been attached to his head, it would have fallen off. He immediately felt his arousal spring to life as he looked upon the beauty before him.

It took several moments of blinking and deep breathing for the hanyou to compose himself properly.

Smirking, he leaped through the trees back to camp. 'Man, what she does to me…'

-------------------------

Miroku looked up from his meditation next to the fire as Inuyasha approached, "How did it go? And why couldn't we both go? I don't know why you made me agree to stay behind."

Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed, "Feh! Because you always get caught monk! Hell, I was almost caught! I shouldn't have listened to your stupid ass in the first place."

Miroku waved his hand in a dismissing manner as he stood up, "Nonsense Inuyasha, it's always worth getting caught for a glimpse of Sango's glorious body. So what happened? Did the lovely Sango confess her undying love for me?" Smiling as he placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Tired of dealing with this lecherous monk, and knowing how he would react, Inuyasha simply stated, "Yeah, she did."

Miroku's heart stopped, he was not prepared for that, "Are…are you serious?"

A clawed hand smacked the monk over the head, sending him face first into the grass, "Course not, you idiot!"

He chuckled at the now 'grounded' monk, 'She might not have confessed her love Miroku, but she sure has it bad for you. Now Kagome on the other hand….'

His thoughts were interrupted by the two females in question coming back to camp.

Watching them laughing and joking as they walked, Inuyasha couldn't help but be drawn in by Kagome's smile and cheerful face. He realized that he enjoyed seeing her happy more than anything.

They stopped laughing suddenly as they saw Miroku in what seemed like the 'sit' position on the ground.

Sango looked over to Inuyasha, "Why does Miroku look like he's been 'sat'?"

-------------------------

-------------------------

Woohoo, another chapter up! By the way, the length of the chapters will vary quite a bit, depending if I'm on a really good stint or not.

And a special thanks to my beta reader on this chapter: Kasai to Kasumi

Thank you so much to my reviewers! Pocky for all of you! -Tosses out packs of Pocky-

**Eudora** – Don't worry, I want to see how this turns out as much as you do.

**Demon Exterminator Barbie** – I love the name! Don't blush too much, just wait till the next chapter. Hehe

**Randomfandom** – Thank you.

**Demonmiroku** – I pride myself with good grammar and spelling. Even a good story can be killed by bad writing.

**sum1** – Yes, yes, and yes.

**me!** – Yes, here's chapter 3. blah blah blah. Thank you.

**ayu-fan** – Thanks for pointing out the lack of Kirara. I was getting to it! She's there, really, but just like Shippo, she will remain in the sidelines of this story.

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** – I rated it as mature and posted it as mature because I've had stories deleted before due to some underage kid getting more than they bargained for, so to be safe, I make sure that it cannot be overlooked. And don't worry, we got some good stuff on the way.

**Amylovestakuya** – I'm glad you like it. –Hands you some Pocky-

**Ukara07** – Cliffies? You think these are cliffies? HA! Just wait…

**Kasai to Kasumi –** Thank you so much for beta reading chapter 3, I really appreciate it.

**Lilly – **What luck! Here is chapter 3, hot off the presses!

Thank you all again for reading!

Ciao Bella!


	4. Disquieting Dreams

Summary: Sango's a bit disturbed by her subconscious lately. What will she do? And what would a certain Monk do if he found out?

Rated M for Mature Audiences ONLY!

Disclaimer: I don't own them! sigh Yes, I suppose that's right. But I'll still borrow them all I like!

AN: This is my first fanfic in a while, so be honest with me. Any others I posted were deleted. So please, for the love of God, this is a MATURE piece of fiction and should only be read by the mature audience. Thank you.

Just to inform you all, this story will center on Sango and Miroku with a perverted theme, but will feature Inuyasha and Kagome with a more WAFF feeling.

-Bows-

* * *

Chapter 4: Disquieting Dreams

-----------------

Moving over to the monk, Sango nudged him with her foot. He groaned and his fingers squirmed.

Kagome glanced at Miroku, who twitched again for good measure, then looked back to Inuyasha, "What happened?"

Sango set her things down, "Whatever it was, I'm sure he deserved it."

"Feh. Just being his perverted self as usual." Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Kagome put her things away and prepare for bed, "Get as much rest as you can, tomorrow's gonna be another long day." Settling against a large tree trunk, he leaned his sword on his shoulder, crossed his arms and legs, and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Miroku had moved to a sitting up position, acting as if being punished in such a manner was the most natural thing in the world, and was brushing some grass and dirt off his robes. "He's right; we should get as much rest as we can."

Both girls sweat-dropped but nodded and settled in for the night.

------------------

"-Sango-"

She stirred a bit.

"-Sango-"

"Mmph..?" She groaned as she woke out of a dead sleep. She turned over to look up at the position of the moon, 'It's well past midnight.' She glanced around for the source of the person calling her name. She groggily noticed Miroku twitch a little as he slept, 'Stupid monk better not have called my name…waking people up…middle of night….zzzzz….'

With that last thought, she fell back into a deep, yet fitful, sleep. What Sango had failed to notice was the lack of Inuyasha and Kagome from the camp.

-------------------

Inuyasha set the still sleepy girl on her feet after carrying her a short distance to a small, grassy clearing in the woods.

Kagome yawned, rubbing her right eye sleepily, "What did you need to talk to me about Inuyasha?"

"I heard what you said this evening."

That woke her up.

Both her eyes snapped open to meet his heavy stare, "All of it?"

"…Every word," He said stepping closer to her, just within arms length.

Kagome blushed and looked away, unsure of what to say next, 'Well, I can't exactly tell him it was nothing.'

Seeing her hesitation, he closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her slender shoulders and bringing her snug against his warm chest.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered against his haori, enjoying the earth smell of him and the feel of his arms around her. Inuyasha clung to Kagome desperately and started to shake, his voice unsteady and pleading, "Did you mean it? Did you really mean it?"

This caught Kagome off-guard, she had not expected Inuyasha to touch upon the issue more than it already was addressed. 'What happened? One minute he's his normal self, now he's practically blubbering against me.' This was not the self-confident and cocky half-demon that she was used to; this was an emotionally needy being, begging for help. "Inuyasha, what's wrong…." She tried to soothe him but was cut off.

"Just answer me! Did you mean it?"

She looked up at his face, which was down so that his bangs covered his eyes. Sliding a hand out of his grasp, she brought it up to caress his cheek, trying to calm and comfort him.

Moving her hand from his cheek to the back of his head, she whispered, "Yes…every word."

He still wasn't looking at her, but instead pressed his temple against hers, "Really?"

This comment seemed to anger Kagome, "What do you mean _really_! If you'd look me in the eye, you wouldn't be asking something like that! You think I would lie about that!" She strengthened her point by grabbing a fistful of his silver hair at his nape, and pulling back so that his head flew up and his eyes were now visible and level with hers.

"Damnit wench! I was just making sure I wasn't hallucinating!"

"Stop yelling at me! And you weren't hallucinating!"

"I'll yell at you if I like, wench!"

Both stood there with their fists balled up at their sides, angry electricity could be seen passing between them.

"SIT!"

The half-demon's face collided with the grassy ground and held him there for a few moments. Then he did something that Kagome didn't expect, he started to chuckle.

Only then did Kagome realize the humor in the situation and the angry tension between them dissipated in an instant as she started snickering as well. She kneeled down to him as he lifted his head from the ground. Their eyes met, "You weren't hallucinating Inuyasha… I do love you."

He was dumbstruck and overjoyed all at once, scrambling to his knees he tackled Kagome in another desperate hug, bringing them both to the ground.

She was unprepared for his reaction gave a slight yelp, finding herself, once again, wrapped in his arms, but this time his weight was lightly pressing on top of her.

"Kagome…you mean so much to me…you give me so much." He loosened his grip, moving his head back to look into her eyes, "I will always protect you Kagome…… I love you as well."

She brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, bringing his forehead down to rest upon hers, their noses touching. "Good…" They leaned into each other. Their needy kiss lasted several minutes as they explored each other's mouths, nibbling, tasting.

Kagome sucked on Inuyasha's upper lip as he took her lower lip, dragging a fang across it playfully. By the time they relinquished, lips were both swollen from kisses, breath was being caught, and revelations of love were being discovered.

-------------------------

"-Sango-"

She bolted upright, taking in her surroundings, 'I know I heard it that time!'

The first thing she noticed was that Kagome and Inuyasha weren't there, 'Hmm…wait a minute! Where are Shippo and Kirara? Where is everyone?'

By this time of night, the fire had died down to a low flame, giving off a small but glowing warm light.

_-moan-_

'What was that?' Eyes wide, she looked on the other side of the fire, to find Miroku sitting up against a tree, staff in hand.

"Miroku?" She quietly questioned him but he didn't seem to notice her.

"-Sango-"

'Was it him calling out my name?' She wondered, "Miroku, are you all right?"

She peered over the low campfire to get a better look at what the monk was up to, which turned out to be more than she bargained for.

He was leaned up against the tree, staff in one hand, oiled cloth in the other. There was nothing out of the ordinary with this scenario, 'Miroku oils the staff on a regular basis to keep it supple and protect it from cracking…'

As if in a trance, she watched him glide his hand up and down along the shaft with the cloth, '…this is very different...' He didn't seem to notice her watching him, despite the fact that she had called out to him moments earlier.

"Sango"

His pace on the staff quickened, eyes closed and mouth open slightly, his breath coming out in short pants. Sango found her own mouth had unconsciously opened at the sight of the monk's actions. She couldn't help but quietly gasp as she felt her own arousal building, "Oh my…"

Much to her surprise, as he seemed to reach his peak, he looked over to her and locked eyes with her. In a very clear, yet husky voice, "You know you want this, Sango."

---------------------

Sango immediately sat up in her bed, breathing hard and covered in a sweat, '**What in the world**!'

* * *

Now that's a bit of a cliffhanger, but not too terrible. We only have a few chapters to go people! 

Again, THANK YOU to all whom reviewed! Your reviews motivate me to keep writing more!

And as a special treat, I might draw a picture or two when I'm nearing the end of this fic.

You're all so wonderful! Thank you again!

**Lilly G** – You're in luck again! There are a few chapters left!

**Demon Exterminator Barbie** – Ice water is great! Good stuff! About the Barbie thing, my brother and I were shocked as hell. Our niece loves those Barbie movies, and I've seen a couple. I thought back on them and realized it was both she and Miroku (go figure) and my brother and I both fell over laughing. Thank you so much, you're definitely my favorite reviewer!

**Random fandom** – You're absolutely right about the cursing, I used the F-word 4 times in the previous chapter and it was really uncalled for. I don't curse like that and it was just me trying to be a little edgy. I immediately went back and edited that chapter, taking out those words and making it feel more natural. Thank you so much for putting me back in my place. (Hug)

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** – Oh hell, indeed.

**Amylovestakuya** – I'm glad you love it, but I will not finish a-s-a-p. I want to drag this out as best as I can! Mwahahaha!

**Miroku's LOVER** – ha ha ha, cute name. Updates will be regular.

**Dragonfly9105** – Woohoo! Sorry this chapter took a while to get out. Work sometimes gets in the way.

**Torachi** – I gotta say, that was one of the most humorous scenes I've thought about. Because of your comment, I'm even thinking of drawing one myself! But if you draw one, I would adore seeing your version. Please tell me if you do!

**Simplyelena** – Yessum! (salutes)

**ninalee-chan** – Sinful, yes, but oh so irresistible! I love it!

**Bobalina** – I loved your "E!" of excitement, so cute.

**Moomoogirl1** – Thank you so much, it's hard to express how much that really means to me. I feel very special.

Thank you to all who reviewed! And if you haven't reviewed, there's this nifty little button in the bottom-left corner here. Just click and say "Update" if nothing else.

It only takes a few seconds. Really.

-Click--Click--Click-

Later,

Ciao Bella!


	5. Ill Met By Twilight

Summary: Sango's a bit disturbed by her subconscious lately. What will she do? And what would a certain Monk do if he found out?

Rated M for Mature Audiences ONLY!

Disclaimer: I don't own them! sigh Yes, I suppose that's right. But I'll still borrow them all I like!

AN: This is my first fanfic in a while, so be honest with me. Any others I posted were deleted. So please, for the love of God, this is a MATURE piece of fiction and should only be read by the mature audience. Thank you.

Just to inform you all, this story will center on Sango and Miroku with a perverted theme, but will feature Inuyasha and Kagome with a more WAFF feeling.

-Bows-

--------------

Chapter 5: Ill Met By Twilight

--------------

After realizing that it was just a dream that had come upon her, she calmed down, checked the position of the moon, noticing it was about an hour till dawn, and looked around the camp for her companions.

Shippo was lightly snoring on Kagome's sleeping bag, which did not have Kagome in it, '_She's still not back_?'

She then spotted Inuyasha in the branches of the large tree he had leaned against earlier, and also the young woman he held close to him, keeping off the early morning chill. Sango smiled to herself, '_Well, at least I know things went well with them_.'

Kirara, ever faithful, was curled in a little fuzzy ball at her feet, '_Now all that leaves is the monk_.'

But he was no where to be found.

'_That's odd_,' she mused as she stood up, '_Where could he be_?'

She was still covered in a light sweat and coolness of pre-dawn chilled her, '_If I don't get some of this sweat off my face, I'll be sure to catch cold, with my luck_.' She let out an exasperated sigh as she picked up her hand towel that had been drying from the night before.

Chiding herself as she walked down to the water, she reminisced about her dream, '_Damn, this is embarrassing! Thinking about Miroku like that_!'

Coming to the water's edge, she knelt and scooped some water into her hands. Sango admired her reflection for a moment before bringing the water to her face and rubbing lightly.

The small towel was then brought to her face, gathering up the excess water and scrubbing lightly. She moved the towel down her chin, neck, back of her neck, and then to her chest, '_No sense in taking another whole bath, I'll just wipe off what sweat I can_.'

She had opened up her kimono top just slightly to clean her chest and cleavage a bit when she heard a noise further in the woods.

Without thinking, or closing her top all the way, Sango moved behind a large boulder, peeking over slightly at the source of the noise in the distance.

'I knew it! Pervert monk couldn't keep….' She thought accusingly as she spotted Miroku, but stopped when she realized that he was gathering wood and had not even seemed to notice her presence.

Winding through the trees with stealth, she paused behind a large maple tree with reddish/orange leaves, and watched him for several minutes. The fog of the early morning hung against the ground and swirled a bit each time he disturbed it to pick up a stick or two.

Miroku bent over to grab some kindling, giving Sango an unobstructed view of his robe-covered rear.

She felt unable to turn away as she watched him, blush forming, her mouth opening slightly in awe, 'Dear Buddha. Have I turned into a lecher like him?' Then, without warning, she gave away her presence.

-------------------------

She tried covering her nose as best as possible, but the small sneeze came out anyway, her body betraying her mental desire to stay hidden.

The monk stopped in mid-gather, straightened up, and looked directly at her. "You know," He walked closer to her, "It's very rude to spy on people."

Rubbing the coldness out of her nose, she looked up at him, trying to look angry, "You're one to talk you pervert! You do that all the time!"

Smirk.

"Aha…So you were spying on me?"

Her face went eight shades of red, yet she still tried to keep an agitated face, eye twitching for emphasis, "I was just washing my face when I heard a noise in this direction. I didn't expect to find **you**! What are you doing out here? Out of camp? And at this time of morning?"

His smile softened, "Why Sango," his eyes calming her, small puffs of steam coming out of his mouth as he spoke, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gathering wood for making breakfast and taking in some of this cool morning air. That's all." He lifted the bundle of sticks and small branches a bit for emphasis.

She stared into his eyes for several moments, their breath visible; the silence of the early morning fog surrounding them both like a cool blanket.

She dropped the hand towel.

He dropped the kindling.

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

Wow. Am I cruel or what? Now **THAT** is a cliffhanger!

**Brookie **– Don't they though?

**chikipopo** – Your wish is my command.

**Simplyelena** – I completely agree, they do need more attention. And I intend to give it to them! Don't get me wrong, I love Inuyasha and Kagome, I really do, but Miroku and Sango just don't get the publicity that they deserve. I intend on writing more stories about them.

**RmGuccione –** Yes I know this is my name, but it is not me who was reviewing. My brother reviewed with my name because I forgot to log out, and he forgot to log into his own account. In any case, thanks brother for reviewing!

**Demon Exterminator Barbie ** - He looks like Miroku! Must be hot. Hehehe. Did he hit on you too? Thank you so much for reviewing, and I am dedicating my next chapter to you! It's going to be a lemon, by the way. –grin-

**Mirsanforever** – I had that scene planned out from the first moment I thought of the story, and I'm ecstatic that you liked it so much! Your review was hilarious and still has me going as I respond to it now. (about to let Sango out of her cage)

**Simonkal of Inuy **– First off, thank you so much for reviewing my story. I am a big fan of your "Confrontation" story, as you know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** – Which guy are you referring to? They both have issues.

**Saija-chan – **Yes, you do need to read some more. Here, read this, read this. (shoves chapter 5 at you)

**Amylovestakuya – **I'm sorry you've been sick. You need vitamin C. You know…Lemons are chocked full of vitamin C. –grin-

**Riplash – **I knew you were a secret pervert! Ha Ha! It's always the quiet ones. (sigh) Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Oh, and thanks on the mention about the repetitive name thing…I try. (grin)

Thanks again to all those who reviewed.

For everyone else, it might take 30 seconds to review or even less!

So please, click the little review button, it doesn't take much.

(uses Jedi mind trick) "You want to review every chapter in this story, at length."

Ciao Bella!


	6. You'd Be Like Heaven To Touch

Summary: Sango's a bit disturbed by her subconscious lately. What will she do? And what would a certain Monk do if he found out?

**Rated M for Mature Audiences ONLY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own them! sigh Yes, I suppose that's right. But I'll still borrow them all I like!

AN: This is my first fanfic in a while, so be honest with me. Any others I posted were deleted. So please, for the love of God, this is a **MATURE** piece of fiction and should only be read by the **Mature** audience. Thank you.

Just to inform you all, this story will center on Sango and Miroku with a perverted theme, but will feature Inuyasha and Kagome with a more WAFF feeling.

**WARNING! This chapter is pretty much ONE BIG LEMON, if you are uncomfortable with sexual situations,or under 17, PLEASE STOP READING NOW! For everyone else, please enjoy! (hands out lemon pie to everyone)**

-Bows-

I would also like to take this opportunity to dedicate this chapter to **Demon Exterminator Barbie**, my #1 reviewer! Ichiban!

--------------

--------------

Chapter 6: You'd Be Like Heaven To Touch

--------------

--------------

The towel and sticks had barely touched the ground by the time the two met in the misty thicket.

Sango's hands went to Miroku's hair, bringing his head down to hers, while Miroku's arms wrapped around her torso, hugging her close to him as their lips met with fury, '_Is this for real?_ _Is **she** for real?'_ But either way he wasn't about to complain.

They were frantic in their search of each other. She let her eyes slip shut and her hands were roaming in his hair, grasping, feeling, and bringing him close when needed.

The slayer's partially-open kimono had not gone unnoticed by Miroku, who intended to take full advantage of the situation.

'_I wonder how far I can take this.' _

He loosened his arms from her ribcage and brought his hands to her face, caressing her cheeks and tipping her head slightly for a different angle to meet her lips.

Meanwhile, Sango's hands were busy playing with the hair at the back of his head, pulling out the small leather loop that held his ponytail in place and ran her fingers through the length of his dark locks.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this!' _She disciplined herself as his lips moved down her chin and to just below her left jaw, where he suckled and teased with his tongue and teeth. '_Oh Buddha he feels so good.' _She subconsciously leaned her weight into him and lifted her chin to give him better access.

Miroku was slowly but steadily moving south on her, taking care not to leave any part of her neglected. He concentrated on the hollow of her throat and shoulder, which he had exposed very slowly as not to startle her or scare her off, '_That's it my lovely Sango, nice and easy.'_

Her kimono had been pushed open a bit more,exposing the white cloth wrappings that went around her breasts and upper torso. The cool morning air hit her nipples, hardening them instantly. This was not lost on Miroku, who stopped his attentions and gazed at her now exposed chest.

Even though she had the white cloth wrappings on, she still felt quite naked, _'What hasgotten into me? I should stop before this goes any...'_

That was the last coherent thought that escaped Sango's brain for a while.

While she was thinking about stopping him, he had taken the opportunity to explore the newly open territory. Sure he had seen Sango's breasts before, but not in such an inviting situation.

The thin white cloth that covered her torso left little to the imagination. He brought both palms up to her breasts, cupping them lightly. The prayer beads on his right hand flicked across her nipple, which had brought her out of her thoughts immediately.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped at the new attention to her body, "Oh…"

Miroku, feeling encouraged by her reaction, took it further by giving her chest the attention he knewit deserved. _'After all, I am a man of the cloth, a servant of the people…'_ Smiling to himself and moving to a kneeling position, he brought his lips back to the hollow of her throat.

Again, he cupped her breasts, and stroked his thumbs over her nipples, which were achingly hard. He could see the darkness of the peaked flesh through the thin white cloth and made a conscious decision to set them free.

Now, Sango was normally a patient woman. She was enjoying everything that Miroku was doing to her, keeping her hands in his hair and letting him do as he pleased. (He grazed his teeth over her right nipple, which was still encased in the thin cloth, nipping playfully at her.)

But she needed things to move faster or she'd surely lose it.

Stepping back slightly, to dislodge her nipple from his mouth, the monk looking up at her with disappointment and confusion, she placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him slightly. After a moment, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at her, seemingly hurt, "Sango? Are we stopping?"

She roughly straddled him, pushing him back to the ground and bringing her forehead to rest upon his, noses touching, "I have no intention of stopping." Kissing him lightly, "you're just taking too long."

A mixture of shock and disbelief crossed his face as she began pulling on his robes, loosening them and pulling them open. It took him a few moments before he even understood what was going on. _'Sango's not fooling around. She really wants me!'_

He looked up at this beautiful woman whom he had grown to love, pulling his monk attire off as best as she could. Like a revelation, he realized that he was not dreaming, sat up like a bolt, and kissed Sango firmly on the mouth.

Pulling away slightly, "Sango my dear, perhaps we should help each other with our clothes, as not to rip them." He kissed her again, petting her head, "Plus, it'll make it easier to get undressed."

The only answer he got was a smirk from her as he moved so they were both kneeling in front of each other.

Her hands shot to his robes, pushing them off his shoulders as they kissed feverously, revealing his tanned chest and white loincloth.

Miroku untied the sash around her middle that held her skirt on, slid his hand underneath her rear, and helped her stand up. The skirt fluidly fell to the ground, leaving her standing in her, still partially open, pink and white kimono.

A vision of beauty she was; cheeks flushed, breathing quickly, each breath coming out as a puff of steam in the cool air, kimono teasingly parted, and eyes that only held their loving, needy gaze for only him. Her hands slid down her front, stopping at the obi sash around her middle, loosening it, she allowed the sash to fall of it's own accord to the ground. The kimono automatically opened more at the loss of the restraint, revealing her creamy skin, breasts still enclosed in the white wrappings, and a pair of obviously-modern panties, that Kagome had bought for the slayer, hugging her shapely hips.

The monk's mouth hung open slightly, his excitement growing steadily as she leaned back slightly to allow the kimono to slip off her arms, _'May Buddha help me.'_

Stepping towards her, he unwrapped her breasts with much haste, each layerrevealing another inch of skin. He could barely contain himself as her taut nipples were set free and the rest of the cloth came off with ease.

Sango loved the way he was looking at her, but he was just standing there staring.

Her patience was wearing thin again.

Taking matters into her own hands, literally, she hooked her panties with her thumbs and slid them off, kicking them to join her kimono on the grass. Then brought her nimble fingers to his loincloth, undoing the ties and tossing it aside.

Snapping out of his reverie, Miroku wrapped his arms around her middle, bringing her flush against him. Her right hand grasped the back of his neck, the left one holding onto his forearm as he lowered her onto his discarded robes, letting his weight press firmly atop her.

Their movements were frenzied, hands roamed, desperate kisses placed, and breath erratic.

The steam they generated from their body heat rolled off of them in waves, their panting adding to the early morning fog.

Miroku leaned on his right arm, raising off of her slightly so his left hand could gain access between them. He caressed the underside of her breast, across her stomach, laced his fingers in her dark curls, and moved his middle finger in to check her wetness, _'Perfect.'_

Her gasp broke through the sound of their breathing.

Miroku had been observing his hand pleasing her when she grabbed his head, jerking him to meet her eyes, "Stop teasing me, monk! I need you! NOW!"

The determination in her eyes made him feel very proud to be on both the giving and receiving end of this beautifully strong woman, and with all the devotion he could muster he spoke, "As you wish, my Sango."

Moving his left hand back up her stomach and grasping her hand, he brought her hand down to feel his hardness and helped her guide him in to her slowly.

After the initial adjustment to each other, they built a steady rhythm, which quickly gave way to furious and desperate thrusting.

Sango wrapped her legs around Miroku's hips as she felt her orgasm overtake her, tightening her inner muscles around him. She had never felt anything so exquisitely soft and electrifying at the same time. Her nails grated across his back as her body quaked, breathing his name, "_Ahh...Mirokuuu_."

That was all the signal the monk needed to reach his own climax. He leaned back slightly in order to make his last few thrusts as deep as he could go. Her inner muscles tightening around him, squeezing him, "Oh! San…goooooo! AAAH!"

With one last push he collapsed on top of her, still inside, an extremely content smile gracing his features. All Miroku could seem to do was whisper her name into her hair as he hugged her to him.

She pet his hair affectionately, "Miroku?"

"Yes my love?" He responded quietly.

"I can…I can feel your heartbeat…inside me."

Kissing her cheek and moving to look in her eyes, "It's wonderful isn't it?"

All she seemed able to do was grin like a fool and wrap her arms around him, "I love you Miroku."

"I love you as well, my Sango."

The air around them was thick with the mist of the early morning, which was rapidly approaching. Their breathing was beginning to regulate, causing their body temperatures to loose their burst of sexual heat.

The cold air quickly descended on them, but Miroku hardly seemed to notice, as he had fallen into a light sleep. Sango, although feeling quite cold, decided to have a bit of fun with him. Raising her right hand as far back as it could go, she brought it down in one swift motion on Miroku's rear.

As she was quite experienced with slapping, Miroku awoke with a start, looking up at her with a surprised look.

"Miroku, get up! I'm freezing!"

---------------------

---------------------

Wow! Sorry for the delay on that chapter, but I wanted to make sure I got it right! I'm just glad I made a deadline for it, otherwise it might have taken longer.

I had more reviews last chapter than any chapter previous! Let's break that record!

------------------

**Demon Exterminator Barbie**- That's right! This is YOUR lemon, you deserve it! You were the first one to review chapter 5. BTW, I have a really good Miroku picture for you. Is the e-mail address on your account accurate?

**Riplash**- Yes and yes. About Miroku's staring, you need to have more patience, it was all in this chapter. hehe

**Gimpyslair**- Yeah, I love giving Sango that human element. After all, she has needs too.

**Brookie -** Heck, the suspense was killing ME!

**Simonkal of Inuy**- I think writing that cliffie was one of the funnest things I've ever done with writing. I like keeping it short, not that I don't like a big story, but this is more of a FLUFF piece and I know that perverts tend to have a short attention span. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Sum1 - **Remember, this was all in Sango's head, and he really was just oiling his staff, but reacting like he was doing something highly suggestive.The Inuyasha and Kagome scene was very real. And yes, I HAD to stop there.

**Knight Rider - **Thank you for all the reviews! It means so much to me! Well, if you guessed they'd have sex, then you were right!

**FallenStardust**- Thank you, enjoy the new chapter!

**Saija-chan**- lol You'll be alright. The wait is over, it's here.

**Jyde Sayuri**- No no, it's the BEST cliffhanger ever. Don't worry, I'll continue...and you don't have to call me God. -wink-

**Miroku's pet vixen**- I am LOVING that people are so ticked off and anxious about that cliffhanger in chapter 5!

**Lilly G - **I didn't update as soon as I was hoping, but I've been quite busy with life.

**penguinchica**- Thank you very much, and consider it updated.

**ninalee-chan**- Do not apologize at all about your reaction to chapter 4! It was supposed to be funny! Remember Humor/Romance category here. Thank you, thank you. -cackles **evilly**-

**Mirsanforever - **First off I want to say that I absolutely adore your reviews! The Sango in the cage thing always has me rolling. Don't worry Sango, after much patience, you finally get what you want.

**HiddenAngel - **Yes, as much as I like Inuyasha and Kagome, they're just so fluffy sometimes and it's ALWAYS about them. Miroku and Sango are my preffered pair to write about.

**Bobalina** - So what if you reviewed twice? Review all you want! Glad you liked the Jedi Mind Trick, but I wouldn't buy you a cookie, I'd give you one of my homemade dark-chocolate-chip cookies. -hands you a cookie-

**yami-neko2**- No need to beg, but thank you for the flowers. The lemon is taken care of my friend.

**Moomoogirl1**- Whether you forgive me or not, I'm really not concerned about it. I do hope you enjoy the chapter though.

------------

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! I really hoped everyone can rest easier now!

Only one or two more chapters to go!

IF YOU REVIEW, YOU GET A HOMEMADE COOKIE!

-does the REVIEW dance-


End file.
